Verwandtschaftsbesuch anno 1357
by emilyLaing
Summary: Zeitreise ins Mittelalter, der Zaubertrankmeister versucht Wein herzustellen und lieferte sich ein etwas ungewöhnliches Wortgefecht. Crossover mit der Almut-Reihe von Andrea Schacht.


Dies ist eine etwas ungewöhnliche Geschichte – ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Yadinya/die Naerrin – in dem Ivo vom Spiegel und seine Frau Almut vorkommen. Um die Story zu verstehen, brauch man die Bücher nicht gelesen haben. Ivo ist, einfach ausgedrückt, ein ehemaliger Benediktinermönch der seine Frau Almut kennengelernt hat, indem sie sich hitzige Diskussionen auf der Grundlage von Bibelzitaten geliefert haben. Wem es gefällt: „Der dunkle Spiegel" von Andrea Schacht.

Viel Spaß!

Die beiden Frauen standen am Rand und schauten mit einem milde interessierten Lächeln auf ihre Ehemänner. Ivo vom Spiegel und Severus Snape standen gut drei Meter von einander entfernt und die Lautstärke ihres Dialogs schwoll immer weiter an.

_Wie es dazu kam…_

„Severus…?"

„Was ist denn?"

„Nun ja…"

„Was!"

„Weißt du, ich habe dir nun schon meine ganze Familie vorgestellt. Du kennst meine Eltern, meine Großeltern, meine Tanten, meine Onkel, meine Cousinen, meine..."

„Ich habe das Prinzip verstanden. Was möchtest du?"

„Ich will deine Verwandten kennen lernen."

„Das willst du nicht! Wir hatten darüber gesprochen. Die sind alle völlig verkorkst!"

„Wenn ich damit nicht umgehen könnte wäre ich nicht hier, oder?"

„Okay Hermione – wenn du meinst…" Ein süffisantes Lächeln huschte über seinen Mund.

_Wenig später…_

„Wo bei Merlins Bart sind wir hier?"

„Köln im Jahre 1357. Ich sehe es hat dir dann doch endlich die Sprache verschlagen. Mein werter Herr Bruder hat vor einigen Jahrzehnten beschlossen er würde die Last des 21. Jahrhunderts nicht mehr ertragen und beschloss sich hier niederzulassen. Nun ist er Apotheker und nennt sich meines Wissens Meister Krudener."

Nun musste Hermione dann doch Schlucken. „'Verkorkst' gewinnt eine völlig neue Bedeutung."

Sie standen gemeinsam in einer schmalen Gasse vor einem windschiefen, abbruchreifen Haus aus dem Gerüche und Geräusche drangen, die Hermione wage an ihr Labor zu Hause erinnerten. Severus klopfte an und ein Mann erschien, der Albus Dumbledore zu einem alten Spießer hätte erblassen lassen. Die schrillen Farben seines weiten Gewandes bissen in den Augen und sein riesenhafter Turban schien jeden Moment auseinander zu fallen.

„Severus, du auch mal wieder hier? Willst du mir etwa endlich deine Ehefrau vorstellen? Ich hab zwar gerade Gäste, aber ich denke die werden deine Anwesenheit verkraften können…"

Sie traten ein und am Tisch in der Stube saßen ein hochgewachsener Mann, etwa in Severus' Alter, sowie ein Frau, nur wenig jünger als Hermione. „Darf ich vorstellen: Ivo vom Spiegel, ehemals Pater Ivo und seine Gattin Almut."

Die beiden Frauen verstanden sich Anhieb sehr gut, während ihr Männer praktisch über alles eine Diskussion anfingen: über das Essen, die richtige Art sich zu Kleiden, mit Schülern/Untergebenen umzugehen….Trotzdem häuften sich ihre Besuche im 14. Jahrhundert…

_Und wieder zurück im ‚Jetzt'…_

Hermione wandte sich an ihre Freundin: „Wer hatte noch einmal die glorreiche Idee, dass die Beiden doch mal gemeinsam Wein herstellten könnten?" Almut konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Tja, ich fürchte das waren wir. Ich liebe es einfach zu sehr, ihnen beim Streiten zu zusehen!"

Die Frauen wandten sich wieder dem Geschehen zu.

„Das war alles nur deine Schuld! Hättest du nur besser aufgepasst und was gesagt als es über gekocht ist!" Severus Snape sprach mit seiner besten Schüler Einschüchterungsstimme.

„'Lasst kein faules Geschwätz aus eurem Mund gehen, sondern redet was gut ist, was erbaut und was notwendig ist, damit es Segen bringt denen die es hören.' steht in Epheser und ‚Mit einem Unvernünftigen mach nicht viele Worte!' sagt Jesus Sirach!" Der ehemalige Benediktinermönch blieb völlig ruhig.

„Ha! Sind wir wieder auf dieser Schiene? Aber dieses Mal bin ich vorbereitet! Noch mal überrumpelst du mich nicht mit diesen religiösen, ehrwürdigen Sprüchen! Also sei lieber still und halte dich an Fakten, denn: ‚Die Zunge ist ein Feuer, eine Welt der Ungerechtigkeit. Sie befleckt den ganzen Leib und steckt den Umkreis des Lebens in Brand und wird selbst von der Hölle in Brand gesteckt. ' Jakobus 3,6!"

Nun baute sich Ivo auf und wirkte auf einmal sehr furchteinflößend: „Du wirft mir vor, ich würde Lügen und hätte keine Ahnung? Sirach sagt: ‚Zorn, Eifersucht, Sorge und Schrecken. Noch auf dem Bett zur Ruhezeit verwirrt der nächtliche Schlaf ihm den Sinn. ' Nur weil du nicht in der Lage bist einen anständigen Wein zu kellern, oder ein paar Stunden lang darauf zu achten das er nicht zu heiß wird, sollte deine Eifersucht dich nicht zerfressen! Und mehr schlafen solltest du außerdem! Dann wärst du auch nicht mitten im Gärprozess eingeschlafen!"

„Wenn es doch angeblich meine Schuld war und du alles weist, wieso hast du dann so einen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck. Kohlet sagt: ‚Das Wissen eines Menschen macht einen Menschen strahlend und seine strengen Züge lösen sich. ' Demnach solltest du eigentlich noch viel mehr Falten haben!"

Ivo setzte zum Reden an, doch Severus unterbrach ihn: „Warte, jetzt kommt wieder: Du bist nur ein kleiner Wurm. Bekenne dich zu deinen Fehlern sonst wird das Höllengericht kommen, dich vernichten, sowie sämtliche deiner Ahnen, Urahnen und kommenden Generationen, blablabla…!"

Bevor die Situation eskalierte, traten die beiden Frauen dann doch lieber zu ihren Männern und reichten ihnen ein Glas – gekauften – Wein.

Hermine blickte Severus an: „Nun beruhige dich mal wieder. Ich habe mich schließlich auch informiert. Die Psalmen sagen: ‚Denn bei dir ist die **Vergebung**, dass man dich fürchte.' Dann habt ihr doch Beide was ihr wolltet…."


End file.
